niipediafandomcom-20200214-history
2channel
2channel ou 2ch '''é o maior fórum anônimo (textboard) do Japão e consequentemente do mundo. O fórum totaliza 837 boards e milhares de usuários por semana. O seu nome e domínio originais foram trocados por '''5channel '''em 1 de Outubro de 2017 como uma forma de se diferenciar do seu clone 2ch.sc e do seu site irmão Futaba Channel. Historia Criado por Hiroyuki Nishimura em 30 de Maio de 1999 quando o mesmo ainda era um estudante de Psicologia na University of Central Arkansas, o 2channel surgiu como uma alternativa aos já estabelecidos Ayashii World e Amezou World. O fórum conseguiu uma surpreendente popularidade no inicio dos anos 2000 por ter como principal foco o público casual e uma vasta gama de assuntos divididos nas mais diversas boards e categorias. Eventualmente o 2channel iria se tornar também o principal refúgio dos usuários do Amezou World após o fim oficial do site em 30 de Dezembro de 1999. Em 2001, a Crise do Unix quase pôs um fim ao fórum após o número de usuários e postagens ultrapassar os limites suportados para os servidores da época. Em 2009, Hiroyuki oficialmente transfere a administração do 2ch para uma empresa de Singapura chamada "Packet Monsters" em um movimento que envolveu controvérsias e diversos problemas com a lei. Em 19 de Fevereiro de 2014, '''Jim Watkins, da empresa americana de hospedagem de websites N.T Technology, tomou o controle do domínio 2ch.net alegando que o "administrador anterior" atrasou o pagamento das suas contas e portanto o próprio Jim assumiria como novo admin daquele momento em diante. Hiroyuki como bom malandro copiou o 2ch por inteiro e todo o seu imenso arquivo de tópicos para criar um novo site: o 2ch.sc. Impacto Cultural Ver artigo principal: Lista de memes do 2channel Muitos memes e expressões foram criadas ou popularizadas no 2ch devido ao seu grande alcance em pessoas de todas as partes do Japão. O Monā e o uso de AA se consolidaram como os mais populares memes até os dias de hoje, sendo inclusive replicados em blogs e vários outros sites de todos os gêneros do Japão. Livros e séries já foram produzidos se baseando em histórias reais de tópicos do 2ch, como é o caso do famoso conto Densha Otoko. Empresas da indústria de anime, jogos, música e eletrônicos também costumam observar tópicos do 2ch como uma maneira de medir o feedback dos seus produtos diante da crítica da sociedade japonesa em geral. Incidentes Ver artigo principal: ''Escândalo da Toshiba de 1999, Incidente Neomugicha, Caso de Crueldade Animal de Fukuoka, Tashiro Festival, Incidente da Desanonimização Muitos incidentes ocorreram devido a falsa sensação de imunidade perante a lei por conta da natureza anônima do site. Apesar de não ser um problema generalizado, os mais variados graus de sanidade mental das pessoas que frequentavam o fórum acabavam criando situações grotescas e inusitadas que beiravam os limites das leis vigente no país. Para acabar com a festa dos doentes que usavam o site para planejar atentados e outras infrações foi criada uma equipe de moderadores para lidar com a crescente demanda de novos usuários (que descobriram o site pelas notícias dos incidentes na televisão) e um histórico permanente de IPs em colaboração com a polícia japonesa. Boards e Categorias ''Ver artigo principal: Lista de Categorias do 2channel Ver também * Japan Lolita Complex Graphics * A Door to an Underground * Ayashii World * Amezou World * Futaba Channel * Niconico * Matome Blog Category:Sites Category:2channel